


The Disease

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers, Transformers Prime
Genre: AU, Disease, Transformers Prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A deadly Cybertronian disease comes back to bite. All Cybertronians are affected by it. The war is halted as both factions frantically try to stop the disease. Only Starscream is immune. Now Starscream has to decide who to help. The Decepticons or the Autobots? Or will he run away leaving his whole species to die out?
Kudos: 11





	1. 0

Darkness clouded over the once bright and bustling planet of Cybertron. Shattered glass, destroyed buildings, and rubble covered every inch of the planet. A lone cyber-dog wandered through empty streets. Hunger bit at its stomach making the poor cyber-dog whine. The abandoned cyber-dog was once a pet. It's owner left Cybertron long ago. Now the cyber-dog had to fend for itself.

A very tall building once stood along the outskirts of the city. Tall gates that once surrounded the building were now fallen. A sign that was once glowing bright was left cracked and dim. The sign was hard to read yet the words of warning were still somewhat visible. The cyber-dog paid no mind and wandered into the collapsed building.

The cyber-dog sniffed at the ground and followed the scent of something sour. It's nose lead it to a small safe that was laid out broken on the table. The cyber-dog sniffed and without thinking hit the table. A small glass vile fell to the ground and shattered beneath its nose.

The sour liquid that coated the parts of the cyber-dog's feet started to shift and change. The liquid bubbled up and fizzed. The liquid turned the metal stiff and the joints went solid. Loud cracking noises filled the abandoned building along with the loud howls of the cyber-dog.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout breaks the rules and tells Bumblebee the bad news.

"Eat my dust!" Knockout rolled down the top of his window for the other racers to hear. Seconds after he said that he zoomed off leaving the other vehicles to catch up. Dirt, sand, and bits of the road flew up under Knockout's back wheels. Normally Knockout hated dirt and grime however, racing made it worth all the scrubbing. Especially today. 

The Decepticons had gotten terrible news recently. All the cons were on edge because of it. Even the Drones seemed uncomfortable. The Warship was stuffy and it made Knockout feel nervous. The Nemesis wasn't necessarily welcoming or homey, but at least he knew he was safe enough on there. But with the news announced, nobody was safe. 

Honk! Honk! A familiar yellow car caught up to Knockout and zipped close to his side. Knockout should feel angry at the sight of the Autobot, but he found he felt oddly calm. Something about the familiarity of the other mech made him feel better. 

"Well it looks like someone put the pedal to the metal!" Knockout called out in a friendly manner. Bumblebee rolled down his own window in response. 

"We need to talk!" Bumblebee called back. Knockout would have raised an eyebrow in response if he wasn't in car mode. Bumblebee honked his horn again and pulled into an alleyway. Knockout followed. 

"So what's with the close up? You interested in my back burners?" Knockout smirked. Both had transformed. Immediately after transforming Bumblebee eyed the other mech down, he didn't even bother to hide his observations. 

"I–I just need to know, why haven't the Decepticons been causing trouble?" Bumblebee stuttered slightly and shifted back and forth on his heels. The poor mech seemed nervous and unsure. He kept glancing at Knockout as if expecting him to attack. 

"Look kid, I'll be honest, we shouldn't even be talking right now." Knockout said. 

"Wait! Please! I–" Bumblebee made a split second decision and transformed his hand into a gun then pointed it at Knockout. The Decepticon immediately put up his hands. 

"Calm down! I don't want any trouble! Aren't you Autobots supposed to be peaceful?" Knockout hissed out. 

"I need to know! I don't want any surprise attacks or–or secret ambushes or–" Bumblebee spoke frantically. A large figure stood behind the small yellow scout. Bumblebee could sense the figure behind him but he didn't move. 

"How about you let Knockout go?" Breakdown said. Bumblebee glared at the ground and debated on letting the Decepticon go. Then it was decided. Bumblebee stepped away from the mech but didn't bother transforming his hand just in case. 

"So why no combat? I'm surprised you didn't touch me when I threatened Knockout." Bumblebee felt shame burn at his cheeks but he spoke anyway. He glanced back and forth between the two cons. Knockout and Breakdown looked at each other and had a secret conversation only for Bumblebee to interrupt. 

"What, do I have some sort of disease?" Bumblebee said jokingly. However, his expression became worried after Knockout and Breakdown flinched. 

"Look–"

"Kid listen–" Both Decepticons started talking at the same time. They kept frantically trying to explain themselves until Bumblebee finally interrupted.  
  
"One at a time! Don't talk so fast either!"

...

"Everybody needs to decontaminate! Right now! Come on let's go, let's go!" Bumblebee transformed as soon as he entered the main area. Ratchet and Optimus stopped talking and looked up and flinched. So did Bulkhead and Arcee. 

"What is worrying you Bumblebee?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee glanced up at Optimus then started to speak fast. 

"What's he saying?" Milo asked. Her, Rafael, and Jack stood along the edge of the platform. 

"..a disease... umm and something about Knockout. It's kind of hard to understand him, he's talking too fast." The young boy said. The bots finished the decontamination process then turned to the children.

"Are you guys alright?" Jack asked. 

"Hopefully none of us caught it. I didn't see any signs.." Ratchet glanced at Bumblebee for a split second as if expecting him to fall over at any second. 

"So what is the disease anyway?" Jack asked. Ratchet shifted uncomfortably and looked towards Optimus expectantly. 

"It's called Cyber Necrosis. It was a worldwide disease that killed half our population. It hasn't been around for a very long time but..." Optimus sighed. 

"It's back." Arcee said grimly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the story looks a little strange. I’m new to Archive of our Own and I’m not used to the format.


End file.
